Messenger of the gods
by linkroxmysox
Summary: Set after twilight princess. Link and Zelda, accompanied by mysterious warrior, are fighting a new kind of evil. Can they save Hyrule from plummeting into Downfall? And who is the messenger of the Gods?
1. Chapter 1

(N/A I do not own Zelda. Zelda belongs to Nintendo, please support the official release. This is my first fanfic, so give as much constructive criticism as you like, but please don't flame.)

_O, Magnificent goddesses, hear our plea. We have watched over the sacred land of Hyrule for many generations, but unfortunately we can sense dark times on the horizon. We can hear it whispered in the wind, we can feel it in everything around us._

_A great war._

_We beg of you, goddesses. Please send us your strength, lend us a saviour more powerful than any of the others. One who can banish the dark times._

_Until that day comes, we sages shall pray for the sake of Hyrule, it is our duty._


	2. Messenger of the Gods: Meet Messenger

"You fool!"

The young man whimpered as the tall, raven-haired woman kicked him in the stomach and he fell on the hard, stone floor. There was a short silence, when nothing was heard except the creatures that roamed the desert which surrounded the fortress.

"Mistress Messenger, I...I...I tried to get them all."

"Tried? _Tried?_ Pah! It doesn't matter if you _tried_ or not, you still let some of the rebels get away! Do you know what an honour it is to be permitted to see the outside world? Other soldiers would _kill_ to see a mere glimpse of the world outside these walls. I thought a private like you could handle a simple slaughter mission, but obviously I was stupid to trust you." She glared at him with her sharp, emerald green eyes and spat in his face.

"It...It pains me to have failed you, mistress messenger. I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, it pains you, does it?" She said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Yes, mistress messenger. I..."

"Makes you feel dark and miserable?" She interrupted him with an evil smile on her full lips. False sincerity in her eyes.

"Y-Yes...Mistress Messenger." He bowed his head.

"Then we'd better put you out of your misery, hadn't we?" And with that, she clicked her fingers and two guards appeared, as if out of nowhere. "You know where failures like you go." She said, completely serious now.

Suddenly the young soldier realised what was going to happen to him, his eyes bulged in horror and the blood ran from his face.

"No! Please no! Don't take me there! Please, Mistress Messenger...Have mercy on me! HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

But no one listened to his screams and the guards, ignoring his struggles, dragged him away when he was still screaming: "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

Messenger clapped her hands. "Oh, I do love a bit of drama! It's a pity I can't see the execution, I would have enjoyed that. Oh well." And with that the woman walked out of the room, followed by two guards.

They walked along the corridor,

"Mistress Messenger. Private Harem has been disposed of." A guard informed her.

"Very good. I shall inform the soldiers." Said Messenger.

"Mistress Messenger. What are we going to do about the remaining rebels?" One guard queried.

"Oh, them. I'm certain they'll come back for more. And when they do, we'll squash them like bugs!" She clenched her fists. "Besides, there's only a few left, we'll be able to take those idiots on with one hand tied behind our backs!"

Messenger and her guards had arrived at the room containing the soldiers. When messenger entered, they all automatically stood up and saluted.

"Gentlemen, Soldier Harem has been disposed of. This was because he failed to execute all rebels. But do not fear, for there are few remaining. And should they attempt to attack us again, we will destroy them all in one foul swoop!"

All the soldiers cheered.

"This army is not one of weakness, cowardice, or idiocy! This army is one of power, wisdom, and courage! So I want you all to promise this: When the day comes that we will leave this forsaken desert to show Hyrule how powerful we really are, do not hesitate to do so!"

The soldiers nodded and applauded.

"For the recreation of Hyrule! We will bring the goddesses to the ground and harness their power for ourselves! This is a world where only the strong survive! You will hear and listen to my words! For I am...The Messenger!"

Every soldier chanted in unison:

"All hail the messenger!"

"All hail the messenger!"

"All hail the messenger!"

"All hail the messenger!"

Meanwhile, far away, the hero of light and the princess of Hyrule awoke.


End file.
